In the manufacture of computer enclosures and other products which contain sheet metal or other types of panels, various parts within the product must often be attached to these panels. Typically, some of these parts may have to be attached to panels such that they stand off from the surface of the panel by a fixed distance.
In addition, panels are often used in a number of different products, or in variations of the same product. Each product, or product variation, may contain different parts, and may require that the parts be attached in different locations on the panel. Similarly, different stand off heights may also be required.
A common method for providing stand off support from a sheet metal panel is the formation of a right angle bracket on the panel. Such a bracket is typically formed by making a U-shaped cut in the sheet metal panel and forming the interior portion of the 'U' such one segment extends normally from the sheet metal surface and the other segment extends parallel to, but spaced apart from, the sheet metal surface. A hole is generally formed in the parallel segment of the bracket to provide an attachment point for screws or other fasteners. An advantage of the right angle bracket is an attachment point which stands off from a panel surface without requiring any additional components.
Right angle brackets formed from sheet metal panels have disadvantages for certain applications. First, the manufacturing processes used to form them are not as positionally accurate as simple sheet metal stamping. Therefore, while the U-shaped cut and the attachment point hole may be made precisely, the position of the hole after forming the bracket, relative to the panel surface, is less accurate. In addition, where the panel may be used in a number of products or product variations, one bracket must be formed for each potential attachment point. Because the bracket stands off of the panel surface, unused brackets may interfere with other parts of the finished product. Finally, the process of manufacturing the bracket is a relatively expensive one.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an inexpensive arrangement for providing accurately positioned attachment points to a panel which stand off from the panel surface. It is also desirable that the attachment arrangement be suitable for providing potential attachment points that, when not in use, do not create mechanical interferences or obstructions. It is further desirable that the attachment arrangement be capable of providing attachment points where access is available on only one side of the panel. Finally, it is also desirable that the attachment arrangement be electrically insulating and require no alteration of the panel beyond the creation of an industry standard double-D aperture in a panel.